Just a Bit of Curiosity?
by Slick22
Summary: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, And an Invisibility Cloak.


Just a Bit of Curiosity?

Winter had just started to once again fall over the grounds of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; as the days became shorter and the nights grew longer, the only certain weather pattern was snow. Flake after flake seemed to glide down beautifully from the heavens before landing to settle on the white, snowy ground, before suddenly getting swallowed up by its identical looking brothers. Hagrid could be seen each morning clearing the path ways to the castle of the night's snow, even though they would be almost completely covered up again by the time he'd finished.

Students, who would usually been seen walking the halls and courtyard with their shirts hanging scruffily out and robes draped off them, were now tightly wrapped up in layers of thick wool. Gloves, scarves and hats were now permitted in all outdoor classes, even though the classes themselves had to be sat indoors in a real classroom in side the castle, due to the freezing cold temperatures that now surrounded the grounds.

As yet more snow started to fall around the entire grounds of Hogwarts, five rambunctious sixth year friends sat around their dorm, in the top part of the highest Gryffindor tower, discussing the schools female attendants.

"Come on Ron, you must like some one around the school" Dean pestered as he sat bent over the side of his bed.

"_Nosey git! Why's he want to know about who I fancy anyway? He shouldn't be worrying so much about who I like and more about who he likes! 'Your sister's not a little kid anymore Ron!' HA! Tell that to me when you spend your summer's listening to her whine about 'Harry Potter' all day and night!_" Ron thought angrily.

"Well – err – I dunno! I don't really think about that stuff too much -"

"You blatantly do! We've all seen the way you 'gaze' at Hermione" Harry laughed.

"_Pratt. Git. Prick._".

"No, I just think Hermione's really good looking, that's all!"

"Really good looking, brilliant sense of humour, great arse, nice curves" Harry continued, mimicking Ron.

"_Pratt. Git. Prick!_"

"Bollocks Harry, you're one to talk!" Ron shot back, defensively "'I love Cho' – 'I hate Cho' – 'I love Cho' – 'I hate Cho'".

"Geez, looks like I hit a nerve" Harry said, apologetically.

"_No shit, genius!_" Ron thought, harshly.

"Sorry…" Harry added, tentatively.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" Seamus asked.

"_Does it look like I'm tied to her?_" Ron thought, sarcastically.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be doing your rounds with her or something?" Neville added.

"_Nosier git than Harry._" Ron laughed to himself.

"Nah, she said she'll handle tonights alone if I do tomorrows" Ron replied, happily.

At this point, the red headed sixth year decided to turn away from the group's conversation, and slouched dully and grumpily off the side of his bed and began effortlessly rummaging around his trunk.

"_It must be here…_"

Clunk.

"_C'mon!_"

Clunk.

"_Where is it…_"

Clunk.

"_Where is it…_"

Clunk.

"_WHERE IS –_"

SMACK.

"_Owe!_"

"Ron!" Harry said loudly through gritted teeth after slapping Ron hard around the head "D'you mind shutting up a bit! It's half two in the morning and you're making that racket – I'm surprised McGonagall isn't up here already!"

"_Fucking prick! Who's he think he's slapping around the head anyway?_" Ron thought as he held his throbbing head.

"What're you looking for anyway?" Harry asked, as he climbed back onto his bed.

"_Not a bloody slap!_"

"My Divination notes; I've got a test tomorrow and Firenze'll go mental if I forget them".

"So you thought looking around in your trunk in the dark at half two in the morning was an easy way to find them?" Seamus added, jokily.

"_Cocky mug. Hmph!_" Ron thought to himself as he snatched his wand off his bed side table and muttered quietly "Lumos".

"_Where are they?_"

Clunk.

"_C'mon!_"

Clunk.

"_Please be here!_"

Clunk.

"_They have to be –_"

"They're not there" Harry said, smugly.

"_What?"_

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked.

"_Let's see you answer that!_" Ron thought, smugly.

"'Cause you had them last with you when you was down in the Great Hall for dinner, you probably left them down there"

"_Damn it!_" Ron cursed to himself.

"That or he probably ate them, with his fat mouth I wouldn't be surprised" Seamus laughed.

"_Fucking Irish git_" Ron thought, cruelly.

"There's only one thing for it then…" Ron said, hopelessly as he sat dully next to his trunk.

"And that is?" Harry asked.

"Gimme' your invisibility cloak, mate" Ron said, glumly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"_Idiot._"

"Well, I'll use your invisibility cloak to go down to the Great Hall an' get my notes".

"Oh, yeah, alright then, the cloaks in my trunk" Harry said as he nodded to his trunk at the bottom of his bed.

"_Duh, where else would it be_".

Ron quietly made his way over to Harry's bed and began to open his trunk and rummage for his invisibility cloak.

"_Where is it?_"

Clunk.

"_Who's the smart arse who made it invisible in the first place? Just makes it bloody impossible to find!_"

Clunk.

"_Where is -_"

"It's over by the left hand side Ron" Harry said, as he rolled his eyes

"'_Its over by the left hand side Ron' – Yeah, my arse, where is it then Mr. Know-it-all – OH, there!_"

"Cheers mate" Ron said casually to Harry before throwing the silvery looking cloak around his body.

"No problem mate, watch out for Filch though – I don't want it confiscated".

"_You can talk; first time you ever used it you almost lost it to Filch – clumsy idiot._"

BANG.

"Ron!" the group yelled through gritted teeth.

"_Owe! Who put that bloody thing there?_" Ron thought, painfully to himself.

"Owe – Oh, sorry, I – err – didn't see that there…" Ron apologised, as he slid Neville's trunk out of his way.

"Funny how you're the one who's invisible eh'" Dean laughed.

"_I'll make you bloody invisible in a minute_".

"See you guys, I'll be back in a few" Ron said as he opened the door and departed.

As Ron walked down the large, spiral staircase, his mind raced with thoughts, however, this wasn't due to his Divination revision at all; it was, in fact, due to a certain female Prefect he'd recently grown very close to. For a few years now, Ron had started to see this girl – woman – in a whole different light. When she joined him and his family at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, two summers previous, he had fallen for her hard, much harder than he had ever thought possible. And as more time pasted, and the closer the two grew, he got to know a lot more about this wonderful young Witch. He'd been friends with Hermione ever since she'd first appeared in the light of his and Harry Potter's compartment door on the way to Hogwarts, big teethed and bushy-haired, and commenting on the dirt on his nose. But who would have guessed that she was going to be the one he's heart finally fell for.

To his relief and amazement, it seemed that Hermione was feeling the same way as him. Over the years, Hermione had been getting much more willing to jump at the chance to help Ron with his homework, or be his partner in class. She also seemed to be 'accidentally' touching and bumping into him lately during class and, while on their rounds, walking very close to him with an enormous, satisfactory grin on her face.

But if they really did both like each other, why was neither of them making the first move? How obvious must they be if even Neville was picking up on the vibes between them? They had been friends for so many years, what would happen if he was to just go up to her and tell her exactly how he felt? What would she say? Or do?

Ron's mind snapped back from his thoughts as he heard someone coming loudly around the corner. Ron, instinctively, ducked behind the banister of the marble staircase and listened for who was there.

"_C'mon! Keep it together you Pratt! The last thing you need is to run into Filch while thinking about Hermione, if you just keep your mind on your notes, you'll be okay_" Ron said to himself"_We can think about Hermione later when my curtains are drawn!_"

As Ron continued to eavesdrop, his heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard a very familiar voice which always seemed to set his heart – and other bodily functions – alight with excitement.

"Can you believe those third years? 'Just getting a midnight snack' – they weren't even anywhere near the kitchens!"

It was the Hannah Abbott, one of the Hufflepuff Prefects, walking happily down the staircases and talking with -

"_Hermione! What's she doing here?_" Ron asked himself, stupidly "_If she catches me she's bound to give me some sort of lecture about not sneaking around the castle after dark!_"

"So, Hermione, where's Ron tonight?" Hannah asked.

"_Pretty much right in front of you…_" Ron sighed to himself.

"Oh, he's got a Divination test tomorrow what he needs to revise for, so I said he could take tonight off if he did tomorrows".

"_Ron you idiot! If you'd just gone along with her you wouldn't be in this mess_" Ron said, grumpily to himself.

"What's going on between you two anyway?" Hannah inquired, innocently.

"Between me and Ron? Nothing, we're – we're just friends" Hermione said, defensively.

"Hermione, I've seen the way you smile when you're around him… there has to be something happening between you…"

"… Well…" Hermione sighed "Well… I'm not sure what's happening between us, to be honest".

"Oh… well I'll see you tomorrow Hermione, I better be getting back to my dorm, I'm kinda -" Hannah said, stifling a yawn "tired…"

"Oh, okay, see you tomorrow then, Hannah" Hermione said, cheerfully with a wave as her fellow sixth year walked down the staircase and past Ron.

Hermione continued to walk elegantly down the marble steps a few moments later. She suddenly stopped on the bottom step, as if she knew that Ron was now only a few feet in front of her.

"_Oh shit… Don't breath! She'll hear…_"

Ron didn't dare to make even the slightest move as well as the slightest breath; Hermione had always said he was extremely heavy footed, and that he always made so much noise when he walked.

"_Hermione… please… just go…_" Ron thought, desperately

Hermione, however, didn't move; she just kept looking around as if she was waiting for someone to come, or waiting for something to happen…

But with a great sigh – well, silent sigh – of relief from Ron, Hermione started to climb back up the staircase. However, this time, Ron's mind was so distracted by Hermione that the thought of controlling his breathing never even entered his mind. As Hermione bounced up the stairs, Ron's eyes couldn't help but fall on a certain part - well, parts - that bounced ever so teasingly as she ascended the stairs. Even though she wore her robe, it draped nicely over her body and after every step she took, her womanly curves seemed to tease him from beneath her robes, and his eyes would slowly, and magically, come to rest on her two very nice and well rounded buttocks.

"_Merlin…_" Ron whispered, amazed.

As Hermione walked out of view, Ron's mind snapped back and he suddenly noticed something gleaming brightly in the moon light on the floor; a quill – Hermione's favourite quill; the same quill Ron would sneakily catch her lightly chewing and sucking on when she was stuck on a question, or thinking of an answer.

Ron, embarrassedly, felt a tiny bit of movement between he's legs as he continued to think about Hermione's lush lips and tongue, gently caressing the end of the quill. Ron's cheeks were now growing redder and the tension between his legs was growing and becoming tighter.

"_Just pick the quill up and take it to her; she'll thank you for it, maybe she'll – maybe she'll really thank you for it…_" Ron thought as his face began to spread with an enormous, cheeky grin.

Without a moment's hesitation – or another thought about his Divination notes, which still resided on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall – he swiped up the quill and broke into a run after Hermione.

"_Ron you Pratt! She's just going to her dorm, you can give her the quill at breakfast tomorrow – go get the notes!_"

But the tension between his thighs was far to developed now to just go to the Great Hall and get his notes. He was determined to find Hermione and give her the quill, one way or another.

"_She doesn't even know you're here; you can't just turn up out of thin air and hand her a bloody quill…_"

Ron's mind continued to race as he gained speed.

"_She'll probably think you're some kind of stalker, who stole her quill just to give it back to her and get some sort of reward…_"

Ron stopped loudly. He hadn't thought of that factor when he had started running; she didn't even know he was there, what if she did think he was a stalker? And that he stole it?

"_No! Hermione knows me; she knows I wouldn't steal from her!_" Ron thought angrily as he continued to argue with himself.

And without another second's thought, he once again broke into a run and sprinted up the large marble staircase, leading back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He bolted through the hallway as fast as he could; he had to catch Hermione before she went into the Common Room, or her dormitory.

As he came onto the small landing leading to the Common Room entrance, he was stunned to see no trace of Hermione what-so-ever. Ron frantically scanned every inch of the small and tight space for any sight of Hermione.

"_What? Where'd she go?_" Ron thought to himself

"Hermione…" he whispered, loudly.

"_C'mon"_

"Her-mi-one!" he said, a little louder.

"_Hmm…_"

"Her-mi –"

"Who's – who's there?" The Fat Lady said, sleepily, as she woke up.

Ron stood still; if he didn't make any noise, The Fat Lady wouldn't know he was there and she wouldn't ask any weird questions. As The Fat Lady's eyelids began to shut heavily, Ron grumpily threw himself down onto the hard and stone floor and lent against the cold wall. As soon as he was sure that The Fat Lady had once again fallen asleep (her snoring gave it away) Ron dully pulled off the invisibility cloak and threw it to one side. But Ron's disappointed was soon washed away as he heard footsteps coming towards him, from inside the Common Room.

"_Oh shit._"

Ron, instantly, through spending so much time with Harry over the years, threw the invisibility cloak back over himself and waited, as quietly as possible. He waited as he heard the footsteps grow louder as they got closer. As the portrait door swung opened, Ron's face lightened. He watched as Hermione walked casually out of the Common Room holding a small Hogwarts bag over her shoulder. Ron jumped up against the wall as Hermione passed so she couldn't walk into him without realising. As she continued to walk away, Ron watched her hips beautifully sway with her robe.

Ron stayed well behind Hermione to make sure she didn't hear him walking behind her; Ron continued to follow Hermione, but try and not focus on her wonderful behind, so Ron began to look around at his surroundings. He gave a small chuckle as he watched Barnabas the Barmy once again attempt to train trolls for the ballet in his tapestry.

However, when Ron brought his eyes back in front of him, he noticed Hermione had gone. He was completely alone in the corridor. He once again began to frantically search the small space as he noticed that he was, in fact, standing in front of –

"_The Room of Requirement?_" Ron asked himself, quietly"_But… why would Hermione be in there now?_"

Ron's heart suddenly jumped as he noticed that the door had been left ajar; Hermione had to be in there, he just knew it.

As Ron crept into the magical room, making sure he remembered not to shut the door as he did so, he was amazed by what he saw; no books, no quills, no equipment, in fact, nothing that could relate to any class was in the room at all. The walls were completely identical to that in the Common Room, and in the centre of the small and cosy room sat a huge sofa, which resided in front of a large, crackling fireplace. The room was lightly lit with floating candles and the floor was flooded completely by velvet cushions. Yet, as Ron continued to stare into the room, he noticed that there was another door straight in front of him which too, stood ajar.

After several more moments, Ron's eyes darted to the black and red Gryffindor school robe which lay on the arm of the sofa; Ron's heart fluttered '_she was here'_, he thought.

Suddenly, Ron, forgetting that he was still completely covered by the invisibility cloak, jumped out of sight as he saw Hermione remerge from the second room door way and make her way over to the fireplace, where, she happily kicked off her shoes and moved gracefully over to the large sofa.

Ron looked proudly down into his clutched palm, where he saw Hermione's golden quill sitting. _'If I just leave it here she'll think she dropped it when she came in'_' Ron thought, happily, as he placed the quill gently down on one of the many cushions and moved silently to the door, which, he rather clumsily, bumped into – knocking it shut.

"_Oh shit._"

Hermione's eyes shot towards him and the door; Ron was over come with fright; Hermione had to know someone was in here – she had to. He quickly snapped the quill back up off the cushion and stuffed it into his pyjama bottom.

"_Oh, Ron you Pratt! If she catches you now she'll definitely think you're a stalker!_"

Hermione, having obviously heard the door shut, got slowly off the sofa and proceeded over to the door. Ron once again flattened himself against the wall to avoid Hermione's path as she moved past him; Ron felt his heart cool down once more when Hermione had past.

Hermione opened the door quietly and peered outside; most probably checking to see if the sound had originated from out there. After several more tense moments, Hermione pulled her head back in and shut the door.

Click.

As Ron watched Hermione look the door, his eyes grew large with fear and surprise.

"_Oh shit._"

Hermione walked past Ron again, Ron only just remembering to flatten himself on the wall, as she did so, and moved back to the couch.

"_Oh Ron, you Pratt, you've done it now – you're trapped!_"

As Ron glumly and quietly slid down the stone wall and sat on the cushions, he watched Hermione's beautifully curved body tease him from under her school clothes as she wandered back towards the fire. She stood for a moment, her back still ever so slightly facing Ron, and her hands outstretched in front of her, inches from the flames.

Ron's eyes widened once again, but this time it was because Hermione had started to pull her jumper gracefully over her beautiful, bushy, golden-brown hair, and throw it casually down onto the sofa behind her. The light generated from the flames silhouetted her firm breasts perfectly – much to Ron's delight.

Hermione closed her eyes with pleasure as the hot flames heated her body flawlessly; she raised her hands and began to slowly unbutton her white school blouse.

Ron's hands fell numbly to his sides as he watched in awe.

"_Oh… Merlin…_"

Hermione's nimble and soft hands continued to undo the other buttons; one by one, the connections of the blouse started to fall and break apart. As she undid her final button, she pushed her shoulders back, and her blouse slid gracefully down off her arms, and onto the floor.

Ron's face once again broke out in an enormous grin; he couldn't believe his luck; only he could end up locked in a room with a beautiful girl, undressing in front of his eyes.

But before Ron could fully take in the moment, Hermione had disappointedly turned fully around and now had her back completely to him, but Ron didn't care. As he continued to stare at Hermione's beautiful body, he couldn't help but still feel chuffed. Ron was astounded by every part of her torso; the small of her back, the straight line of her spine and the beautiful curve of her breasts, much fuller than he had imagined. She slowly began to maneuver her hands up the small of her back. She twisted, ever so slightly, to get in a better position to remove her bra, and as she did, Ron caught a brief glimpse of her from the side; her breasts soft and firm, her nipples, a clear shade of candy pink, even through the white bra texture, her soft, and surprisingly tanned skin, her smooth, well toned stomach and her luscious belly button, that made his lips ache…

As Ron continued to watch Hermione's hands carefully unclip her bra, his bottoms once again began to feel at least two sizes too small for him. He watched, carefully and anxiously, as Hermione's hands finally clicked with the bra's hook and it came away in her hands. She turned slowly, as if knowing Ron was there, letting the bra's cups slowly slip down her breasts and into her hands, slowly revealing her chest in all its glory; her perfect, soft, perfectly rounded and firm breasts, and her luscious, candy pink nipples…

Ron couldn't contain his excitement any longer; his pyjama bottoms felt as if they had been charmed to shrink. He let out a gasp as he saw her chest, perfectly in line with him. Ron, however, regretted this straight away; Hermione's horror-struck face said it all.

She instantly grabbed her Hogwarts robe from the arm of the sofa and threw it over her perfect chest; completely obscuring her Bludger-sized breasts from Ron's view.

"Who's – who's there!" Hermione demanded, sounding extremely worried; her eyes were wide with fear.

Ron had to think fast; he could either own up to Hermione and admit he was spying on her and see what her reaction is, or, he could remain completely silent, and try and sneak out at the first chance he got… but… sadly, neither of these ideas came to Ron's head in time, and instead, he said the first thing that entered his mind.

"Err – P – please miss, it is just I, – err – a House Elf… miss" Ron stuttered stupidly in a little squeaky voice

Ron could tell by the way Hermione relaxed her shoulders that she believed him.

"Oh, hello, what's your – I mean, do you… have a name?" Hermione asked

Ron's mind went blank.

"Err – yes, miss, I's name is – err – B – Blinky, miss…" Ron shut his eyes as soon as he finished the sentence, if wishing to rewind time; he had just said the stupidest name that had ever entered his head.

"Oh, hello Blinky, you don't have to be afraid, you can come out from the dark…" Hermione asked sweetly.

Ron was stunned. Hermione had fallen for it; the smartest Witch in the entire school had fallen for the stupidest name ever said in the entire school.

"What? Oh – err – no, thank you – err – miss, Blinky – is better getting back to his other duties now – err – miss…"

"Oh, well, can I quickly ask you something then before you go?" Hermione asked as he started to put on her robe properly, holding a tight grip on her lapels to make sure not to show her chest to a so called, House Elf.

"Err – yes… miss can be asking Blinky anything… miss"

"Well, how did you get in here? I mean, I had the door locked?"

Ron froze.

"Oh, Blinky – err – is using his House Elf magic – err – miss"

"Oh… but no one can apperate, or disapperate inside the Hogwarts grounds? Not even a House Elf…" Hermione continued, sounding suspicious.

"Blinky – err – is knowing that miss, but Blinky is using House Elf magic, not – err – human magic, miss" Ron said, proud with himself for remembering about the time that Harry had told him Dobby used his own brand on magic to get inside Hogwarts.

"Oh, well could I – could I see some of this magic, please?" Hermione asked, still sounding suspicious.

"Sorry miss, but Blinky – err – is having to clean kitchens now, goodbye – err – miss" and with that note, Ron shoved his finger into his mouth and pulled it out quickly making a loud popping sound.

Hermione, having believed Ron's House Elf story, smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders.

"_Phew_" Ron thought to himself, relieved.

Ron instantly started to thank he's quick mind as Hermione started to once again reveal her torso to him; she slowly loosened her grip on her lapels and let the robe's front fall nicely into place. Ron's mouth opened with desire as Hermione's robe stood nicely on the tips of her nipples, obscuring about three-quarters of Hermione's breasts from view. Ron's hand longed to reach out and grab tight on Hermione's lapels and pull them furiously open.

Hermione turned around slowly and elegantly; her robe slightly sweeping along the floor as she did.

Ron bit his lip and started to take a few, slow deep breaths as Hermione started to gently push her skirt down slowly and wiggle out of it; Ron watched as her beautiful curved waist swayed as the grey, cotton skirt slipped down past her sock-less ankles.

This was it. Just a robe and a pair of knickers stood between Ron seeing Hermione completely naked. If he could just slip round in front of her, he'd have a perfect view; however, Ron's mind began to have sudden nervous second thoughts.

"_C'mon, you're sixteen mate, you're allowed to look_"

But, that was the opposite of what he was allowed; Hermione didn't even know he was there, he was spying on her, and if she found out she'd never ever look at him again, let alone talk to him.

Ron continued to watch her strong and amazing calf muscles, anxious, as if waiting to see some sort of sexy silk knickers slip carefully down them, even though he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her completely naked.

"_If she wants to show you, you should let her show you when she's ready, not spy on her when she doesn't know, it's like taking something away from her!_" Ron thought, confusedly.

Ron's doubts were quickly washed away as he saw her louring white, see-through, small lavender flower patterned knickers – well, it was more of a thong really – drop carefully down her beautiful carves and past her ankles.

Ron stared, anxiously, all that was left between Hermione and himself was a cotton robe. "_This is it… this is it…_" Ron thought, excitedly, as he felt his heart beat faster and faster.

Ron saw Hermione's silhouetted hands slowly rise up her robe's lapels and raise the robe slowly of her shoulders. She closed her eyes and pushed her shoulders back elegantly as her robe slid gracefully down off her arms and onto the floor.

Ron's whole body went numb. His mouth dropped as he saw Hermione's beautifully curved silhouette stand in the firelight. Ron couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe he was doing this. Couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. Couldn't believe how good and how bad he felt, how absolutely beautiful she was, and how completely furious she'd be if she ever found out he'd done this.

Ron slowly redirected his eyes from the silhouette on the wall and towards Hermione's real body. He started from the floor, to work his eyes the way up her smooth body. He saw her ankles first, just rising above her robe on the floor, next he saw her smooth calves, then her perfect thighs, then the curve of her wonderful buttocks and finally back up to her beautiful torso.

He once again took a few slow, deep breaths as she continued to stand in front of him in the firelight, only realizing that his heart had been pounding when it began to return to its normal rhythm. Ron was extremely pleased with his view point. She was still standing in front of him, and he burned the image into his mind, the image of her in all her glory.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and carefully flicked her hair back with her hands. Ron loved the way her skin glowed in the firelight, his hands trembled, oh how badly he wanted to run them along that smoothness, to use them to map out every curve, every contour, and every hair.; his eyes seem to perceive the world around her in slow motion; he watched as each strand of her beautiful golden-brown hair fell slowly back into place.

She took a deep breath inwards, Ron watched how her silhouetted copy's chest slowly raised. She smiled happily, Ron could tell by the way her shoulders lightly moved in the firelight. She broke into a slow walk and headed into the second room.

As she closed the door quietly behind her, Ron slumped against the wall and breathed in deeply for a moment. His mind was flooded with images as he sat dully against the hard, but warm wall. He was consumed with a feeling so immense he thought it would crush him. It was a feeling full of love and need and longing and hope and shame and emptiness and completeness and...

Ron suddenly had another devious idea; all he'd have to do was walk up to the door and look threw the keyhole. He'd just be inspecting the room; it wouldn't be his fault if Hermione happened to get in his line of view.

Ron quietly crept across the room as quiet as possible, as he reached the door he quietly lent against it and put his eye against the key hole. He peered slowly around the room so not to miss anything. The room was very much like the first one, it was lit by floating candles and the walls were identical to the ones in the Common Room, but his eyes came to rest mainly on the giant four-poster bed in the middle of the room. He continued to survey the room; he spotted Hermione rummaging around in her bag in the corner. She slowly pulled out a cotton nightdress, which had small lavender flowers patterned around the rims of it. Ron recognised the sexy dress from all the times Hermione had stayed up with him and Harry talking. She elegantly raised the nightdress to her eye level and gracefully propped her head through the neck.

Ron watched as the white nightdress beautifully slid down Hermione's curved body; as the cotton slowly hid her body once more, Ron felt his heart return to its usual pace.

Hermione continued to rummage around her bag as soon as the nightdress was completely on; this time she pulled out two fluffy, light pink slippers and placed them down on the floor and quickly shuffled her feet into them tightly.

Ron grinned as he saw her wiggle her toes from inside the fluffy slippers.

Hermione, once again, moved back towards the bag and began to look for another object, this time, however, it wasn't a piece of clothing at all; it was, in fact, _Hogwarts, A History_.

Hermione quietly moved over towards the king size bed; she carefully pulled back the scarlet covers and climbed onto the large mattress. She tightly pulled the covers up against her as she sat up in the bed reading _Hogwarts, A History_ closely. Ron smiled merrily at the sight.

He slowly moved his eye away from the keyhole; bringing Hermione and the whole second room out of focus. Ron continued to quietly move across the room and over to the comfy looking sofa, which, Ron, more than happily collapsed onto, exhausted.

As he lay there, looking up into the empty space above him, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty. He's mind kept racing, he kept thinking of Hermione's reaction when – _if_ – she found out what he'd done. He had just risked his whole entire friendship with Hermione, a friendship they'd spent five years developing, all for a reward of returning a quill. Why didn't he just go straight to the hall and back, like he'd planned? Why did he have to follow Hermione half away around the school because of a bloody writing utensil? Why did he have to walk into the door? Why did he have to watch her getting changed? Why couldn't he have just looked away like he wanted? And why now can't he stop thinking about her…

Ron sat up and shook his head; he ran his hand scruffily through his hair. The night had been so eventful, how was he ever going to get asleep, but more importantly, how was he going to get back to his dorm? Surely Hermione would hear him unlock and open the door? Even if he did try and do it as quietly as he could! Hogwarts wasn't exactly the quietest place; doors creaked, handles rattled and the floor tiles echoed footsteps.

Ron dully collapsed back down onto the sofa, he began to prop more pillows around his head to make himself more comfortable as he came to his conclusion about what to do. He grabbed the top of the invisibility cloak tightly and threw it over himself properly; he had to make sure he was completely covered, which, was actually quiet hard considering how much Ron had grown over the years.

Ron turned his head and began to stare into the bright, dancing flames; he felt his eyelids begin to become heavier and saggy. He could feel the heat of the fire warming his whole body gently, and quickly making him feel drowsy. He felt completely relaxed and at ease, maybe a bit too relaxed because before he could stop himself, he had fallen into a deep and welcoming sleep.

--

Ron woke up frantic the next morning. How could he have fallen asleep? What if Hermione had tried to sit on the sofa when she woke up? What if she spotted his feet hanging out of the end of the Invisibility Cloak? What if he snored like usual?

Ron jumped up from the couch and began to look around the room; Hermione's heap of clothes were gone from the floor, the fire had been completely extinguished, the candles from the night before had vanished, and there were now several windows around the room, pouring in the mourning sunlight.

Ron's eyes darted towards the second room. He raised his arm in front of his eyes to block out the sunlight from his view. He moved towards the open doorway, still creeping quietly in case Hermione was in there – she wasn't. The room was completely empty of any of Hermione's belongings.

Ron, now sure that Hermione was gone, tightly gripped the top of the invisibility cloak and pulled it quickly off his head and broke into a run. Ron was extremely thankful for The Room of Requirement being so close to the Common Room as he burst out the door.

"Codswallop" Ron yelled loudly as he grew closer to reaching The Fat Lady's portrait.

Just as Ron was about to crash into her portrait it swung open and revealed the entrance to the Common Room. Ron dived threw the hole speedily and continued running until he crashed straight into Neville, who had just emerged at the foot of the spiral staircase.

"Sorry Neville!" Ron shouted as he caught his balance and sped up the large golden stars. Ron barged threw the large oak door to his dormitory; it was empty. Ron threw the invisibility cloak on Harry's truck and immediately began to change out of his pyjamas.

As he bolted back into the Common Room he found Neville sitting down in the armchair by the window and talking happily with Parvati.

"Oi, Neville, how much time's left for breakfast?" Ron asked quickly as he came to a sudden halt.

"About forty-five minutes, why?" Neville answered

"Just wondered, see ya" Ron said as he broke back into a run

"Hey wait! Why weren't you in the dorm this morning? And why were you in your pyjamas a few minutes ago?"

Ron was slightly annoyed with Neville asking so many questions

"_Nosy git_".

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later, see ya" and with that quick brush off, Ron burst through the Common Room entrance and headed down for breakfast.

When Ron finally and exhaustedly reached the Great Hall, he spotted Harry and Hermione sitting in their usual seats at the large house table, Ron instantly went to join them after catching his breath.

"Hey – um – guys…" Ron gave a nervous stutter as Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"Hi Ron" Hermione said brightly as Ron took the seat next to Harry.

"I thought you got your notes last night" Harry asked coolly.

"What? I – err – did…" Ron answered nervously as he felt Hermione's leg accidentally brush against his.

"Well, how come I found them here this morning then?" Harry said as he tossed the rolled up parchment to Ron, who nervously caught it.

"What? You did? Oh well – err – last night when I was – um – looking for them, Mrs. Norris came in, and with Filch right behind her, so I – err – hid before they caught me…"

"But… you were under the invisibility cloak…" Harry added, suspiciously.

"Err – yeah, but you know what that bloody cat's like, she always seems to know you're around…" Ron's voice trailed off as he looked over and saw Hermione was listening closely.

"Ahh, rotten luck then mate"

"Yeah…" Ron said dully as he pulled a triangle of toast over to his plate.

"So, where'd you sleep last night then?" Harry asked.

"What d'you mean?" Ron said nervously, as he messed up his buttering.

"Well, you never came back up last night, and I was just wondering where you got to -"

"I went to the library" Ron said quickly "I – um – thought I'd try and get some revision done in there since I couldn't get to my notes… and I – err – fell asleep in there by mistake…" Ron's voice once again trailed off as he looked up at Hermione, who had a suspiciously-nervous look on her face.

"Are you sure you slept in the Library?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked, innocently.

"Oh, no reason, I just wondered…"

She held his gaze for a second longer, and then turned to Harry and began to ask him a question.

"Harry, I was wondering, next time you see Dobby, can you ask him to come and see me?"

"Err – yeah, alright, but… why?"

"Oh, I just want to ask him about a House Elf I met on my rounds last night… he seemed pretty scared, and I was just wondering if I could persuade him to join S.P.E.W…"

Ron's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, if Hermione asked Dobby about Blinky; he'd tell her that he didn't exist!

Hermione turned to Ron looking disappointed.

"Go on then Ronald, make fun of S.P.E.W, I know you're probably itching to do it, I can see it all over your face"

Ron, however, wasn't. It was currently one of the last things of his mind to do.

"… What? Oh – oh, no, I think it's – err – a good idea…" Ron's voice trailed off quietly as he looked nervously down at his plate.

Ron could tell that Hermione still had her eyes completely focused on him for a second longer, before she looked back down at her plate and began eating.

The three friends continued to chat as they normally did after several minutes of silence, but soon it was time for class, so they departed from the Great Hall with the other students.

Hermione pulled her school bag from around her shoulder and began to rummage around inside it, like she had done the night previous.

"What you looking for?" Ron asked innocently while trying to spark up a conversation. He kept finding it hard to talk to Hermione at the moment but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he felt guilty for spying on her, or maybe it was because that deep down, he felt that she somehow knew he'd done what he'd done…

"My quill… I had it with me yesterday, but now I can't find it…" Hermione said as she stopped at the bottom of the staircase leading to the second floor and continued to search frantically around the bag.

Ron also stopped, he reached into his trouser pocket, and as well as pulling out a few Sickles and Knuts, he pulled out a slightly ruffled, golden quill. Ron had remembered to pocket Hermione's quill before heading back down into the Common Room when he got changed.

"Oh – err – here it is Hermione… I – err – found it last night when I was looking for my notes".

Hermione apprehensively took the quill from Ron's hand.

"Oh… thanks, Ron".

"Will you two hurry up? Snape's just waiting to give me detention for something, and I think being late will be a good enough reason for him" Harry said as he began he stopped at the top of the marble staircase.

"We'll catch you up in a minute Harry" Hermione said as she got up "I just want a quick word with Ron".

Harry sighed.

"Alright then, but don't take too long" and with that quick goodbye, Harry departed.

"So… what'd you want to talk to me about -" Ron tried to ask but Hermione put up her hand to silence him.

She quickly glanced all around her and then tightly gripped Ron arm and pulled him across the Entrance Hall and into the small antechamber, that usually contained the eager first year students before their sorting.

"What? Hermione, why'd you drag me in here?"

"Because I want to ask you something…"

"Hermione… you can ask me anything…" Ron said sweetly.

"Well, I want you ask you if you've noticed anything weird about House Elf's, and The Room of Requirement" Hermione said casually, but her eyes were sparkling.

Ron knew his face must be scarlet now, and he didn't trust his own voice. So, he just shook his head and tried to squeak an innocent answer.

"Err – no, why?"

"Because" Hermione said with a sly grin on her face "I've never known a House Elf to bother to tidy a room which automatically erases every part of itself that's left over after a person leaves it".

Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Hermione laughed and smiled, she gently tapped his chin with her finger to get him to close his mouth.

"Honestly Ronald, Blinky?" Hermione said with a small laugh "You sounded more like you'd swallowed helium, rather than a House Elf; also if you really couldn't even think of a decent name, you shouldn't have said anything at all".

Ron was speechless. She had known… but how long for? Did she know all along? Or after he walked into the door? Or maybe when he pretended to be a House Elf? Or maybe she only figured it out a few minutes back. Ron's jaw dropped again.

"And really Ron, I wish you'd stop breathing through your mouth so much. It's quite loud, especially when there's an echo, or when someone's passing right in front of you on the stairs, I mean, how many banisters do you know that can breath?"

Ron's arms feel numbly to his sides once again as his jaw dropped even further. Hermione smiled, she once again raised her hand and gently tapped his chin with her finger to get him to close his mouth, but this time before he knew what was happening, she reached up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Time stopped. Her lips were soft, softer than he had ever imagined, and yet sweet, warm, and comfortable all at the same time. Ron slowly closed his eyes to get fully immerged in the kiss. He had the urge to raise his arms and pull her close to him, closer than she had ever been, however, time seem to quickly fast forward, and the kiss came to a sudden end.

"I've been waiting to do that," she said, quietly, as she slowly pulled away.

Ron just stared into her beautiful eyes and smiled.

She moved in closer once again and whispered, "So, did you like what you saw?"

His confidence now surging, he nodded his head proudly.

"I always have. Why do you think I was in there?"

She smiled slyly.

"Why do you think I left the door open?"

Ron's thoughts stopped for a moment, he just smiled.

"Why do you think I followed you?"

She turned around elegantly and moved towards the door; she turned her beautiful, bushy, golden-brown head back to him and said.

"Why do you think I dropped my quill?"

She winked pleasingly, and the two of them walked slowly out of the room together, holding hands – Hogwarts' newest couple.


End file.
